


irrelevant

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: irrelevant
(adj.) inapplicable, impertinent, unrelated, inapposite, malapropos, unconnected, extraneous, neither here nor there, out of place, gratuitous, uncalled-for





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fob

**irrelevant**

(adj.) _inapplicable, impertinent, unrelated, inapposite, malapropos, unconnected, extraneous, neither here nor there, out of place, gratuitous, uncalled-for_

 

Aku mendapat serangan demam panggung tepat sebelum tampil. Dan itu artinya b-e-n-c-a-n-a. Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi kami untuk memulai debut di lingkup yang lebih luas dan aku tak bisa membiarkan yang lainnya gagal hanya karena aku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakiku mendadak terasa seperti jeli—seolah tak sanggup menerima beban tubuhku dan menopangnya untuk kira-kira setengah jam ke depan. Pandanganku mengabur, padahal aku sudah memakai lensa kontak. Aku tidak bisa melihat sistem audio yang megah tepat di depan mataku. Dan mulutku sekering ampelas. Tanganku berkeringat, pada dasarnya tubuhku menghasilkan berliter-liter keringat saat ini.

Bagian pesimistis diriku mulai mendominasi dengan membisikkan kata-kata untuk mundur.

Bagian optimistisku kelabakan. Tidak punya alasan logis untuk menolak semua fakta yang terbilang.

Hingga satu tepukan di pundak, membuatku terlonjak

“Aku tahu mereka yang membayar kita—” Pete muncul dari dimensi lain dan mulai nyengir kuda padaku. “—tapi anggap saja mereka itu kecoak-kecoak yang suka menelusup di bis kita.”

Aku begitu gagal paham dengan logikanya, jadi cuma bisa memasang wajah kurang yakin. Tetapi ~~jauh dalam sistem kepribadianku yang kompleks~~ , saat aku melihat cengiran Pete; sisi pantang menyerahku mendadak mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat daftar 1001 alasan untuk tidak pesimis.

_Nomor satu : Pete Wentz_

**—patrick to pete**


End file.
